


Cold Feet

by Azar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay gets cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Medie! It's all her fault! Missing scene from "Hide and Seek."

"Will you hold still, damn it, McKay?"

"Look, I can't help it. I have a very low pain threshold, and I--"

"It's not supposed to hurt; wasn't that the whole point of this experiment?"

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't work? Or what if I'm wrong about how it works? Granted, that's unlikely, but...oh, God, I knew this was a bad idea."

"McKay! Shut up and get your ass back over here, NOW, before I decide to really put that thing to the test."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. But...try to be gentle, all right?"

" _Gentle_?"

"You know what I mean."

"Riiight. Now just stand right here, and--stop that."

"What?"

"That...grimacing like that. I'm not going to _torture_ you."

"No, just fill me full of foreign objects. Ask Carson, I don't react well to that."

"It's one foreign object, and would you hold still already?"

"Do you blame me for being nerv--OW!!!!!!!! You shot me!"

"And it bounced right off you, just like you predicted it would. Don't even try to pretend that hurt."

"That's not the point. The point is that I wasn't ready!"

"The point is that it _worked_ , McKay."

"Oh my God, you're right. It worked. I'm invulnerable!"

"Insufferable's more like it."

"Ha ha, very funny, Major. I wonder what else the shield can guard against?"

"Well, we could always throw you off a balcony and find out..."


End file.
